Wildest Dreams
by ritaisafreelf
Summary: When he says "let's get out of this town" she decides to follow him. Will he remember her? A Dramione fanfic inspired by the song "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift. I don't own anything, sad but true. All the rights go to the amazing J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1: Out

Hermione Jean Granger. She was a happy girl, or so she thought. The war had ended for two years now and she was starting to get past all of her fears now. Her parents were found in Melbourne by Kingsley not long after the Battle of Hogwarts, and they were happy. Everyone in the Ministry helped her to get them back but after finding out about what happened they decided that Hermione was old enough to live alone and they stayed in Australia where she could visit anytime she wanted.

In the beginning it was hard for her. Mostly the night time. Living in a house where she was happy once but now she just felt alone. She tried to convince Ron to move in but he declined since his family was mourning over Fred's death.

It was hard on everyone, now that she thought about it. Even the ones who were on the wrong side. She wondered what happened to Pansy. Did she marry Malfoy? Was she still a pain in the ass? She couldn't know. Her mind went and thought about Blaise and Teo, where have they gone? All the Slytherins, what happened to them? She knew that Lucius was arrested and sent to Azkaban. But then again she had no idea of what happened to Mrs. Malfoy and Draco. She shrugged and cleaned her mind of such thoughts. Maybe it was not her problem. She needed to stop caring about everyone's business.

It was a Friday night and she was laying in bed thinking about the war. Maybe she was trying to forget that her life now also had problems. Boyfriend problems. The brightest witch of her age, the brains of the Golden Trio with boyfriend problems. That sounded ridiculous in her head, so she never dared talking about such things out loud. To no one. So she just kept everything for her, and it was not working very well for her. Ron had got in a huge fight last night about something she couldn't remember. She knew that was awful and she wanted nothing more than to remember. She wanted to know what was the fight about and why she was upset but she couldn't find in herself to care about this. There were other things. Bigger things. Like work. She was getting far with her work. The laws against the families who slaved house elves were accepted by the Winzgamot and she thought that there were so much more she could do. Kingsley helped her a lot and being the new Minister of Magic he had some influence. He had told her that once he retired he would want her to take his place but the only thing she wanted was to be head of her Department.

As thoughts kept going through her mind she decided she really needed to go out and leave this funk she somehow got herself in. She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to handle the fuss her hair was in. Hermione loved her hair but sometimes it was just too much for her, it took too much time. That done she ran to her closet and picked up a pair of jeans and a white blouse that her mother gave her the summer of her fifth year.

She walked out of the house thinking about a place to go. If she went to Leaky Cauldron she would run into her co-workers, but if she went to The Three Broomsticks she certainly would find Ron and Harry and she was trying to avoid them. The witch settled for a muggle pub near her parents house where she knew good music was played and it was calm.

The door opened, a couple heading out with stupid smiles on their lips. An aching feeling made her heart break as she remembered the good times between her and Ron. She got in and occupied a table hidden in a corner. Tonight it was supposed to be calm. She asked for a bottle of whiskey and poured her cup with some of the drink. Usually she didn't drink, but she also didn't went to pubs alone on Fridays so this was a different night.

It was way past 02 am when she realized she was very drunk and surrounded by man. She didn't knew why they were here but she could feel a hand going up her thighs and she figured that it should belong to the guy on her left that was smiling at her. His face was a blur caused by the alcohol but when he kissed her she didn't stopped him. She couldn't remember anything, where she was, what was her name, why was she here and why did her heart ache when redheads passed through her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" The men whispered in her ear. She took a last sip of whiskey and shook her head.

"It's probably best if I go home. Thank you anyway." Hermione got to her feet and even though she was a little dizzy she handled herself and walked out the door with a kiss lingering in her lips. A kiss from a stranger. She didn't even knew his last name. This was not her at all. And with that she decided that her bed, as cold as it was, it was the place to be now.


	2. Chapter 2: Help

"The clock marked 04 pm when she woke up with the biggest headache she had ever experienced. What was in her mind last night? She got up and took her clothes off heading to the bathroom since a shower was a necessity. As the water poured she looked at her arm where several phone numbers were written. Her eyes widened as the kiss came back to her mind. Her hand drifted to her lips and a urge to wash her teeth passed through her. This was outrageous. This was not her. She didn't kiss guys in pubs. She didn't go to pubs. She had only kissed two boys her whole life!

And suddenly it hit her. Ron. What would she do when he found out? He didn't deserve this.

She closed the water and got out of the bathroom running to the kitchen to find if she had any letters from him but her owl was gone. That's when she heard it. A scoff. His scoff. Hermione turned her head, her eyes filled with tears and there he was with his sweet smile looking at her with arms wide open. She ran into his arms and cried as he held her. "H-how did you come in?" She asked between sobs. Ron caressed her wet hair and took her to the bedroom to keep her warm.

"Hermione, I know I was wrong. I tried to pick up a fight over nothing and you are so talented, so beautiful and intelligent. I am the luckiest folk in the world because I get to call you mine. I am so sorry that I am an asshole most times but I do love you and I am sorry" her tears only fell harder after his apology. What had she done?

"There is no need to cry, love. It's all right now." He smiled at her. His eyes full with love that only made her feel worst.

"Ron I need to talk to you about something." She wiped her tears and looked at him with swollen eyes.

"Is this about the Malfoy business with the Auror Department? Baby, there is no need to worry I am not giving a chance for the ferret to mess with me." He assured her.

"About what?" What Malfoy business? Wasn't he arrested or something? What was Ron babbling about? "No, Ron just..." She got interrupted by his words.

"Malfoy. He has this multimillionaire enterprise that creates new Potions and enchantments. It's a partnership with Zabini, you know, Blaise. They are helping the Auror Department with a mission I can't tell you about, but it's huge and he was hired by the Minister to help. Kingsley thinks that it is a great idea but I don't. Harry does, but you know him, whatever Kingsley says it an undeniable truth." He looked at her trying to figure out if he made is point.

"But this is not about that, Ron. Something happened last night-" Her head was looking at her feet but she turned it towards him. "I was sad, and bored and my mind was wandering into all the wrong places so I decided to get out of the house. I went to a pub and I got really drunk." He looked at her with surprise written all over his face. Her? Drunk? No way. "And next thing I knew a guy was kissing me and asking me to go to his place."

"What?" He talked slow at first but as the words sinked in he only wanted to shout. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING HERMIONE? DID YOU GO WITH HIM? BESIDES THE KISS, DID YOU FUCK HIM RIGHT LOVE?"

Tears streamed down her face. "You are not being fair-"

"Fair Hermione? Fair? Well is it fair that you cheated on me with a muggle? Was it fair that I was at my house thinking about you and you were snogging?" His eyes filled with tears he left the room and made his way to the Floo network. Hermione ran after him shouting his name but it was like he couldn't hear her.

"Ron let me explain. I-I wasn't thinking, I wasn't myself. I am so sorry, please don't leave."

"Hermione, this. I. I-I can't do this. I love you but we fight too much-"

"Because we are different. But we get each other. Ron-" she grabbed his hands.

"Look Hermione, I love you. I do. But this... I am not sure I can handle it. I need time to figure it out. Time for myself. You take some time too." She knew it. He was right. But that didn't made it less painful. "I am sorry Hermione but I believe it's for the best." He let go of her hands and placed a kiss in her cheek leaving to The Burrow.

* * *

><p>Hermione got dressed and putted on make up. She was 20 and there was a whole life ahead of her. And she was going to enjoy the night.<p>

She grabbed her bag and got out of her apartment heading to the same muggle pub. She got in and took a seat at the bar. "Vodka please." She asked to the bartender who eyed her with a questioning look.

"Good saint Granger drinking at a pub on a Saturday night? Let me guess: hubby problems?" Hermione could almost feel the annoying smirk as he took a sit beside her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not in the mood tonight Malfoy. Guess you'll have to wait for Monday." The bartender placed her drink and she took a sip the liquid making her throat burn. But it helped. It filled the void that was in her heart. At least for a bit.

"I'm out of here on Monday." He said and ordered for a bottle of the best whiskey they had.

"What do you mean 'out of here' are you running away from here?" She laughed at the stupid idea.

He caught her eye and even though Hermione didn't knew him well, she knew when he was serious about something. "Are you running away Malfoy?"

"Why do you even care Granger? Don't you have some bloody house elves or useless magical creatures to save?" Draco poured himself a glass of whiskey and drank it in one gulp.

"Well my life isn't at all perfect and you don't see me running away from it! You need to grow a pair and face your problems. You are 20 years old for Merlin's beard!" She looked at her glass and it was totally empty. She didn't even noticed how fast she drank it and now it was gone. Maybe she should take another drink. "Another vodka please!"

The pureblood laughed at her. "Two? In the same night? Well done Granger. I didn't thought you had it in you."

"Shut up." She scowled at him.

"If I may ask-"

"You may not." She interrupted him and started on her vodka again.

"If I may ask, since you live such a messy life in wonderland, what brings you here tonight?" This gave him some amusement she could tell. But she shrugged.

"Ron broke up with me. At least I would call it that. When you ask for time in a relationship everyone knows that it is the code for: I just can't handle to break up with you now. And all of it because I cheated on him." And there it was her second empty glass. "Bartender! Another one!"

Draco took a look at her. A real look. She was a smart one. It was not all books and cleverness, there was something she developed as she grew up. A certain pure beauty. Simplicity. He couldn't tell. He only knew that even when she was broken, Granger had something that made her one of the most beautiful and interesting people he had met. The way she had already drank three vodkas when deep down she was just trying to fill a void. And he knew that void well. Hell, no one knew that better than him.

"Let's get out of this town." He proposed to her. She looked at him, surprised with his offer. "We will leave on Monday. We can drive out of the city, away from the crowd. Just a few days."

Even after her three drinks her void wasn't fulfilled. She shook her head and thought that maybe she had gone mad. Maybe this was a crazy decision. "Heaven must help me after this" she thought as her mouth opened and let Draco know that she agreed with his arrangement.


	3. Chapter 3: Foxes

"Hermione tried to convince herself that she actually lost it. All of her sanity and better judgment must have gone somewhere and she couldn't find them. She actually agreed with Draco Malfoy and decided to runaway with him. Her owl looked at her several times and she considered sending a letter to cancel the whole thing. But she hasn't. Why hasn't she canceled it yet? These past few days were rough on her but that didn't mean that she should runaway like some criminal who betrayed her boyfriend. It was an accident, and the circumstances weren't the best. It was a mistake that she regretted but she knew no one would see it that way. People would judge her and talk about her and she was not ready for the inquisition. Draco Malfoy gave her the chance to run from that, and the brave Gryffindor took it.

Crookshanks looked at her with sad green eyes and she remembered Ron. That was exactly why she bought Crooks, he was just like Ron. Ginger. Beautiful eyes. And a great best friend. As it jumped to her lap she considered it was best to take it with her since no one would take care of it if she left it behind.

Hermione looked at the owl her best friends gave her for her birthday last year. She named it Ernest after one of her favorite muggle writers. The witch caressed the owl's head and wrote Harry a note.

_"Dear Harry, _

_I know you probably won't like to hear about this but I am leaving. It's only for some time since I need to clear my head. I have no idea when I will be back. Please take care of Ernest while I am gone. I am taking Crooks with me so don't worry. _

_I love you, Harry. _

_HG"_

She grabbed her enchanted bag where she had placed everything she needed and left her apartment with Crookshanks walking behind her. When she reached the front door of her building a nice sports car was parked at the door and a blonde haired boy with sunglasses on was in it. Hermione picked up her cat and opened the door to the passenger seat.

Draco studied her with questioning eyes. His partner in crime was wearing a pair of jeans and black trainers with a matching blouse that had a daring cleavage. The smirk made its way up to his lips and only then he noticed the cat. "This wasn't planned. Why are you dragging your cat with you? He obviously looks like the Weasel." br /She looked at Crooks and than she thought about Malfoy's words. He was right but she couldn't find it in herself to leave one of her friends behind.

"Look Malfoy we are going to take it with us. Crookshanks is a nice boy and it will cause us no harm." Her point was more than clear to Draco and he believed it was not worth it to pick up a fight over the cat. So he turned up the car and started driving. The wind in their faces and London at their back. Hermione could almost feel all the problems leaving her as he drove up the country and out of the city. Maybe this was how freedom tasted./p

* * *

><p>"It's was dark when he decided to stop the car. Hermione was singing a tune that was playing in the radio and he was laughing like crazy. She couldn't care less and laughed along with him when the high notes came. She sucked at singing but that didn't mean she would stop doing it.<p>

"You are a box full of surprises, as anyone ever told you that Granger?" He asked as the car stopped. "Where should we eat and get some rest?"

"We could apparate to a Forest and comeback in the morning to pick up the car. I could set my tent up and cook us dinner. We can also stop at a hotel. As you prefer." Hermione shrugged, she was determined to not over control and overthink things.

"Maybe a hotel is best. I forgot to bring my tent and I am sure that yours is as small as the brain of a werewolf." She scowled at his disrespect and got back in the car. He followed her and started the car again. "No singing this time Granger. I think your cat is going def."

"Stop being an ass, Malfoy. You were loving my singing. Turn in the next exit. There is a great hotel near by. And it is not too expensive." Hermione used to travel to this town in her Christmas holidays with her parents every year but she hadn't been there since her fifth year. Her memory always made her comeback here. Every Christmas. Even when she was alone. The last person she thought she would bring here was Draco Malfoy, but here she was. Isn't life full of surprises?

As they approached the hotel, Hermione hid Crookshanks in her bag. Draco lifted his eyebrow but shrugged. He didn't care much for the cat anyways.

"Welcome!" A nice old lady invited them in with a wide smile and took them at the reception where a young women waited for them.

"Good evening. Can I help you?" Hermione prepared herself to speak but Draco was faster.

"We are looking for a bedroom, please." He gave his polite smile and the women practically melted. She was a few years older than him but that didn't discouraged her a bit.

"And how many beds will you need? One? You must be married-" Hermione muffled a laugh since the girl was clearly hitting on Draco. The latter didn't bothered. He liked to be noticed. "I will just see if we still have bedrooms with two single beds."

Draco took a look at the Gryffindor who was enjoying this as much as she could. He gave her his smug look hoping they got a bedroom with one bed so he could get his revenge.

"Well Mr.-"

"Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy we have two bedrooms left. One with two single beds in the third floor and the other has a couple bed and it's right around this corner" she pointed with her finger, leaning completely on the reception so her breasts were completely showing.

"Oh dear maybe we should take both rooms. The lady here seems to fancy you and she might pay you a visit tonight. I don't want to bother!" Hermione was going to have her fun. The girl was practically all over him and she didn't knew if he was married or not.

"Mrs. Malfoy I am so-"

"Don't be. Just be a darling and give me the key to the one with single beds please" Hermione marked a pace with her nails smiling at Draco who looked amazed with her daring. She practically ruined his chances at getting lucky tonight. The receptionist came back and handed her the key as red as she could be. "Thank you dear. I will go up now. Don't take too long to come by or he will fall asleep. Have a nice evening you two!"

She called the lift and as the doors closed she winked at Draco leaving him pissed with a blushed girl to handle.

She opened the door to her room and opened her bag. Crooks jumped straight out of it and snorted at her, leaving her side to get to know the room.

"Sorry Crooks, it was the daft dimbo at the reception that made me do this." She couldn't understand why but the behavior of that women really bothered her. And the way Draco responded to it, she considerate it was just disrespectful. But what was she expecting from the very one person who always judge her based on blood?

* * *

><p>"She was ready to go to bed when there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath ready to hear some piece of Malfoy's mind. When she opened the door a nice boy with a car full of food made his way into her bedroom.<p>

"Miss Granger, right?" The boy looked at her and started to set the table near the window. He placed two plates and she looked towards the entrance again to see Malfoy lingering at the door.

"I thought we agreed on dinner." Draco made his way to the table and grabbed a chair for her. She didn't understand the point of all this but went anyway since her stomach told her to. He took his seat next to her and waited as the waiter served their meal. "You can leave now, Tim. Here take your tip." He handed the boy a couple of pounds and he made his way out closing the door behind him.

Hermione felt really awkward around him. Without any alcohol to loosen her up she felt like she was being judge with every breath she took.

Draco glanced at her and started to eat his food not bothering to ask why was she looking like she was in pain.

"So that was a great show you did down there, Granger. Or should I call you Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione blushed slightly and choked with her food. She took a sip of wine to help her swallow.

"She was clearly hitting on you. And didn't even knew if you were married or something. It was disrespectful and you didn't even made her stop!"

"Why does it bother you? Do you fancy me? Are you jealous, Granger?" He smirked at her, but she just found him infuriating. Jealous of what? He wasn't at all special. But her body betrayed her again making her blush.

"Jealous of what? Stop being an ass Malfoy. I was just looking for a little respect since I am going to spend God know how long with you. But that's fine, I shouldn't-"

"Shut it, Granger. I am sleeping here with you so you don't want to pick up a fight, do you?" She took a sip of her wine and looked him in the eye. Questions ran through her mind but she kept quiet. She would ask him later. "All right then, roomie. You might want to go down stairs after dinner. Somebody wants to talk to you."

Hermione ate her dinner and went to the bathroom to switch her pajamas for a pair of jeans and an old Oxford sweatshirt that belonged to her mother. She stepped out searching for her ginger cat and found a certain blonde sleeping on her bed with his clothes on. She wondered if he had brought anything with him, but she doubt that. Crooks was laying at his feet watching the television like it made sense to him, which made the witch smile.

The Gryffindor sneaked out of her room and took the stairs to the reception.

"Mr. Malfoy said that someone was waiting to talk to me, can you tell me who?" Hermione directed her question to the young women who harassed Draco just a couple of hours ago, since she was the only one there at that time.

"Oh, Miss Granger! I-I want to apologize for my behavior it was totally unprofessional and out of line and-" Hermione interrupted her, and hoped that she wasn't the person who needed to contact with the witch.

"Look, I just really want to see who was here to talk to me."

"It was me! Mr. Malfoy was so upset over my behavior, he asked me to apologize right away and told me that you should be treated with respect since you were an old costumer and a good friend of his." Hermione's jaw fell and she felt like a cartoon as the receptionist talked. Draco Malfoy said that? He formed a sentence where respect and her name were together? No. Not the same person.

"You mean Mr. Malfoy said that? The blonde that came with me and that you thought it was my husband? The tall and handsome as hell blonde guy?" Did she just said 'handsome as hell'?

"Yes, that one. So I just really wanted to apologize Miss Granger and I promise I won't behave like that again, forgive me." The look on her eyes was begging Hermione for forgiveness and she couldn't say no to that.

"There's no problem, don't worry. If Mr. Malfoy forgave you, I can too. Have a good evening." Hermione smiled and walked away. She slammed her back against the wall of the lift and gave a thought to this situation. Draco asked the girl to apologize. And he said she deserved respect. Well that was a first. Why didn't he told her that over dinner when she talked about that issue? Well now she felt stupid for what she said. Maybe she should wake him up and apologize. When she opened the door to her room the lights were out and only the lamp next to her bed was lit up. Draco was sleeping peacefully with Crooks near him. She decided that this could wait. Maybe he wasn't a bad guy anymore. Maybe the war changed him too. Maybe, and just maybe, he could see her as an equal now. And that was what made her go to sleep that night with a smile on her lips and her mind cleared of problems.


End file.
